your my angel dean winchester, and i'm your demon
by mageuchiha6990
Summary: dean Winchester has been known for his womanizing, but what happens when a certain  girl shows up once again bringing back painful memories. turns out that shes a lot more then what Sam or dean ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is mage-chan and I love supernatural, I do not own supernatural but I do own my own character. This is my first supernatural story and debating if I should just make it a one shot because I technically don't keep up with much of my stories but I already have 6 chapters done so yeah please review at the end please! **

* * *

><p>"<em>hey dean, do ya think Sammy will be this small forever" the little girl with light brown hair chirped as she leaned over the crib to look at the cute pink thing inside the caged liked bed. It had been hers when she was younger but now it was used to let her knew friend sleep in. her parents had given it to her friends before Sammy was born, at first she hated the little pink thing, but now it was to cute to hate.<em>

"_naa, he'll be taller then daddy" dean said as he leaned over the other side his hair tickling along the side of his cheeks as he continued to look at his little brother with amazement. "Do you think he'll be taller then me" dean glanced up at the little girl who stood opposite him she had a long pony tail and her eyes were the one thing he loved most. They were gold and green something that seemed unnatural to the human eye, but to him they were beautiful, although at the moment he schinched his nose at the thought._

"_Probably" dean muttered as he looked away. _

"_alright you two time for bed" dean looked up to see his mother her long blonde locks playing along her back in her white night gown. "Dean, take Erin to your room please while I tuck Sam in."_

_Dean nodded as he took Erin by the hand and lead her to his room, his dad was probably asleep after a long shift so he didn't dare go bother him. "Hey dean lets play a game?" Erin giggled as she jumped on the small bed which was covered in little green aliens and space ships, she liked his bed. _

"_What kind of game?" dean asked a little curious as he crawled onto the bed to face his friend. He watched as she held her arms out. "no" dean protested his lip curled out a bit. Erin folded her arms back over her chest as tears began to form next to her eyes, glossing over with a clear fog color. Dean held out his hands in submission._

"_Alright, alright, I'll play stupid patty-cake with you"_

"_yeh!" she chirped as she held her hands up once more and began to clap her hands together with deans who only groaned as he played the game. After about a minute Erin felt her eyes grew tired from the day she spent with dean and his family. Her parents had gone out of town for a bit and would be back as soon as possible. It was always like this at times, her parents would leave her with the Winchester and take off, but things never changed she guessed. The thought made her sad._

_Before long Erin stopped clapping her hands together as she lazily slumped down against his pillow, nuzzling into it more, smelling the familiar scent of grass and football. Dean laid his head down next to the girl as she began to close her eyes. "Hey'er dean?"_

"_hm?" he muttered as he too began to fall asleep. "If they take me away, will you come and get me?" _

_Dean's eyes slightly widened at the small remark, but he watched as her breathing slowed down once more, she had fallen asleep. He slowly pulled her hand into his closing his eyes, but before dean Winchester fell asleep that night he whispered five words that would last more then a life time._

'_I'll always come back for you"_

* * *

><p>24 years later<p>

Dean smirked to himself pressing his lips together as two girls walked passed him in those short skirts that he liked so much, especially when they moved a little hire up at the bottom and lower at the top to reveal the black laced string against her thin hips.

"Dean, dean?" Sam took noticed to how his brother continued to eye the asses of every woman in the bar, except the ones that didn't look easy to pick up, that was his brother for ya. Jessica had died 2 years ago a few days after their father had gone missing, that's how it all started. His brother had come to ask for his help for only a few days turned into almost three years. It would be three years soon, but even Sam knew dean didn't have much time, especially after that deal was made with the cross roads demon. His brother had 1 year to live now it was only 2 months. But after that long time he began to pick up on his brothers few favorite pastimes'.

"Huh, what…?" he quirked an eyebrow as his brother shook his head. "can you please think with your upstairs brain for once" dean gave his brother a I'm hurt look before he turned back in his seat. Sam continued to type fast on his computer as he looked up different folk lore for the thing they were catching. At the moment they were in a small town in north Minnesota. It wasn't known by the bigger cities but apparently a lot of animal attacks had been occurring as of lately. 4 victims apparently had been killed in the last 2 days and seemed to have been torn apart by some sort of animal.

"hmm, I guess this towns has a lot of history when it comes to skin walkers." Dean took a quick sip of his beer before he pulled his chair closure to Sams his eyes looking over at the computer screen. It had many different symbols such as ancient Native American symbols used in the 1600s. "Skin walkers huh?" dean questioned "that's a nicer way of saying werewolf' he stated as he took another sip, Sam shook his head at his brother.

"That's not necessarily true, werewolves are actually completely different. Werewolves are technically fiction stated to only be bitten by one animal, a wolf. But a skin walker is basically a man or woman who can take the shape of any animal or person for that matter." Sam looked back from his computer to his brother, who was giving him his usual funny look.

"Man…no wonder you can't get a good lay." Dean smirked as Sam shook his head once more. "So where too next?"

"Well the first attack was out near the old wedged road, then the second near the river, and the last 4 victims which are the most recent victims happened in the last 2 nights. And these attacks happened near an old house off the old wedged road."

"are you sure it wasn't a werewolf?" dean asked once more as he pulled the newspaper from the table opening it up to the second page. "Um...Ya sure why?" dean handed the paper to his little brother who looked at the top of the column where dean had read. "it was the beginning of the full moon, two nights ago."

"well that would explain the animal like attacks, but it still doesn't make any sense though because the first victim died in 1999, the other 2002, and this these 4 in 2007, the pattern still doesn't fit though there's a new moon every few months so it doesn't explain why so many years past before an attack actually occurs. Then all of a sudden, just a recent change in the pattern. It doesn't make any sense. And technically no hearts were taken"

Dean solemnly shrugged his shoulders before he stood from his seat his eyes wondering back to the two girls with the short skirts. Eyeing them as he licked his lips, but Sam knew that they had to leave soon, night would be falling soon.

"come on dean, we have a job to do." was all Sam said as he put his laptop away and began to head out side dragging his brother with him. "Ah man, come on lighten up will ya."

After all the hunts that they had went on together dean still had to do something or someone at least. He didn't know why dean did the things he did but if it made him happy.

Sam shook the image out of his head as they both jumped into the black impala. Dean rimming the engine as they headed towards the last place the last victim had been killed at.

"Maybe they hunt on rare accessions I mean maybe they feed more on animals then humans, but sometimes they slip up"

"like on those reality TV shows?" dean asked as he turned into an old road where the 3rd victim was found, near an old mansion home and seemed abandon. "What's it called, celebrity rehab"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers example for a werewolves slip up. But it made since, everyone made slip up all the time so it made since for a werewolf to make a mistake, but this werewolf didn't just slip up this one was killing now 2 people a day and probably would kill 2 more that night.

Dean pulled up next to the old abandon mansion looking to the side to see an abandon house "that look house is probably pretty old."

"Yeah it probably belongs to the werewolf" dean looked at his brother. "Do werewolves live for eternity?" Sam slight nodded. "Yeah, well they age, but they can live longer then humans, well that's the theory anyway."

Both dean and Sam existed the car, shutting the door as they made there way to the back of the impala. Pulling the trunk open to reveal many different weapons such as knives, shotguns, rifles and etc. "so what's the drill this time? Wooden stake, holy water?" Sam asked as he pulled his favorite pistol and shotgun opening the barrels to examine them.

"no, dad usually said a shot to the head always finished the job" dean as he pulled out his favorite hatchet, which was made of pure sterling silver.

"well then, lets do this" Sam grabbed a shot gun, placing 2 silver bullets inside while he placed the other silver rounds in his coat. It didn't really matter if they used silver or not as long as they shot the skull the werewolf would be killed instantly. They slowly paced towards the mansion, dean leading the way, while Sam held the rear.

"so what makes you think it'll be here?"

But before Sam could answer that question they heard the familiar sound of a wolf howling at the exposed moon above them.

"does that answer your question" dean didn't respond as they entered into the old warn down building. The smell of wet dog was the first to catch there attention, and for some reason the smell of blood was not really as strong as it was outside. Dean nudged his brother as he spotted 4 slashes along the old floor, although the smaller slash marks along the old stair case and walls caught his eye.

"Hey do these things you know….."

"Mate?"

"Yeah" dean stated as he pointed his flashlight down the hall while Sam pointed his into the leaving room on the left hand side. There were chairs torn and trashed on the floor with a couch on the far side with holes and moss along the sides of it. Even a tree was growing inside the abandon house.

"I mean these claw marks" pointing his light at the smaller marks on the wall. Letting his fingertips brushed against the scared bar. "there not the same ones that were on the victims, there actually smaller."

"Well technically werewolves are humans that transform mostly during a full moon, but some times they can transform at will. So it wouldn't be really a surprise if there were little one around."

"well now all we need is a sexy ass vampire named selen in a leather one peace and take out these puppies."

As usual his comments went unnoticed to sam as they walked down the hall past the side stair case, moving slowly through the trashed house. Sam glanced back behind him as if he heard something. Dean looked to the right hand side his gun pointed in front as the flashlight shined into the kitchen.

"dean, I think we should get out of here?"

"why" dean asked as he turned to face his brother who had a grim expression on his face. Suddenly the smell of wet dog hit them hard as a loud growl came from above them. Both dean and Sam looked immediately as they looked into the face of a wolf, but the body of a man above as its claws dug into the wall holding it in place.

"run!"

Sam yelled as he pushed dean away from him as the demon leaped to ground. dean was forced into the kitchen door entrance while Sam pushed himself back against the wall as the werewolf began to fully stand on its hind legs revealing its long strong muscled back underneath the black fur. Its arm muscle flexed as he cracked its claws.

"that's no puppy" dean snorted as he pulled his pistol from his belt and pointed it at the demon whose golden eyes glared at dean.

"see ya later hair ball!' dean fired the silver bullet at the creature but just as it left the casing the demon dodged to jump out straight into the wooden wall breaking it with e's, but instead of turning around to face them, it continued to run its way back into the forest forgetting that two hunters were after it.

"What the hell was that"

"I don't know but I don't think we're done here" dean stated as he pulled his pistol up in front with his right hand while the other held the flashlight against it. The light pointed back down the hall at the door which held a shorter figure, but its hind legs and hairy built form did not go unnoticed by the brothers. Except this one seemed different then the other as their lights revealed the brown reddish coat. Sam pulled his shotgun up so that both brothers stood next to each other ready to fire at this werewolf.

"dean this ones different?"

"no kidding Sherlock, but 2 werewolves makes it even more better" dean grinned as he kept his gun on the smaller werewolf.

The wolf breathed in heavily as if waiting for the two brothers to shoot first before it made a move, but Sam and dean watched for a moment taking in its full height and debating how powerful this one would be compared to the other they had seen only a moment ago.

Before Sam and dean could contemplate on what to do next they heard soft little moans and howls from up stairs, Sam instinctively moved the shot gun over deans head and shot up at the stair case.

"AAAH!" the wolf rawred as it leaped for the brothers, dean quickly nudged Sam out of the way as he shot the pistol once more hitting the creature in the shoulder but it didn't stop as it ran straight for Sam.

"nooo!" dean yelled as he pushed in front of Sam so that the wolf collided with him instead pinning him to the wooden wall behind him. Sam gasped as the wolf pushed him aside to the ground, causing a slight scratch on his forearm.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he reached for the shot gun, but the gun was pinned down by the werewolves back legs as it stood tall, its claws grasped around deans throat.

"sorry. I don't date wolves…" dean said as he secretly pulled the silver knife from his jacket pocket and slashed at the arm that held him in place, causing a burning sizzle to come from the wolf. The wolf moaned, howling in pain as it backed away from dean. As it moved back, sam went and pulled the shotgun once more and pointed it at the demon, but it was gone. Dean landed flat on his ass, his back against the wall.

"where did it go…?" Sam asked as he looked towards the hall and back towards the kitchen and extra closet room. Dean glanced down the hall and saw no signs of it, but at the moment his vision began to blur. He knew he was bleeding from the back of his head before the hot liquid moved down his neck. The demon had used a lot of force to pin him to the wall and if he had been anyone else, he'd probably have a broken neck.

"dean you okay?" Sam asked as he kneeled slowly wanting to go to his brother, but knew better to wait for the wolf to reappear. Dean was currently sitting in the open while Sam laid hidden in the corner.

"how do you think I'm doing?" he snorted as he tried to move his neck still sore from the impact, but he slowly knelt up as did Sam.

"dean I think we're way in over are heads here…." Sam stated as he glanced back through the kitchen while dean kept his eyes on the hall way. "We're way in over our head, there's not one but two werewolves and we got our asses kicked by the smallest of them."

Dean groaned as he tried to stand up straight, but he leaned back against the wall that had been where the first wolf had jump through. His body still struggling from the impact for some reason.

"like that will stop me" Sam watched as his brother continued to lean against the wall but moved to head towards the main door with Sam keeping his back against his brother.

Dean immediately heard the nose once more but didn't fire as he glanced up the stair case to see 2 little kids. One looked to be only 3, a girl while the other held onto her hand. a 2 year old boy, with his thumb in his mouth. Dean took notice to the fur pelt wrapped around their small forms.

"what the…?" but they soon paused a low growl emitted from behind them.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as the wolf crouched down on all fours its teeth bared at Sam and dean as there backs faced the front door. Not holding back Sam and dean shot at the demon their bullets colliding with its chest and leg. But before either of them could react it quickly leaped onto the side of the wall and went straight for dean once more. The smell of dean's blood from the cut behind his head had been memorized and now it wanted to taste the metallic liquid as it pushed Sam aside its claws scratching his broad chest forcing him to collide with the wall and door frame. Dean didn't even have time to react as the wolf grabbed him once more and threw him into the leaving room. He groaned as he collided with the torn up furniture a wooden stack piercing the side of his thigh, causing more blood to fill the air.

Dean tried to move, but the pain in his leg was to much. He gasped for air knowing he broken a few rib cages as he watched the wolf stock towards him. Oh but dean wasn't going down with out a fight as he reached for his silver machete that he had placed behind his back under his jacket but at the moment he couldn't even reach it. "Damn it!" He felt his vision go black his head lolling back against the board.

"rawer!" Sam watched helplessly as he dragged himself to look at the wolf hovering over his brother. Its mouth foaming with saliva as its teeth went to pierce at his brothers' face.

(BANG!)

Sam immediately flinched at the sound of the shotgun being fired, but the gun wasn't his own. He quickly turned to the sound as a dark hooded figure stood in the door frame. Their arm held a long silver cased shot gun with the upside down star placed on the Handel, just like the colt. Sam turned to see the wolf still hovering over deans limped form, its teeth bared as it growled menacingly at the hooded figure.

"let him go" the voice didn't belong to a male, but a female. He couldn't see the face of their saver, but the way her stance was held, he knew that he and dean might have a good chance of getting out a live.

The demon wolf growled manacling as one of its claws moved to press against deans chest piercing only an inch of his claw against his shoulder. dean gasped causing the figure to move swiftly as she held the shotgun straight at the adult wolf. Pulling out a small pistol from the front of her jeans so that it now pointed straight at the 2 children up stairs. "don't make me repeat myself"

The wolf growled as it removed her claw from deans chest, but still hovered over him. For a moment it seemed as if the werewolf and the figure were speaking with each other. But at last the woman nodded as she moved to stand in front of Sam, who slowly stood up, his back pressed against the wall while the hooded figure pressed her back against his chest. Her guns still pointed at the wolf and the children as it moved towards the hall.

Sam watched as the wolf stared at the hooded figure with so much intensity. Its eyes piercing into his but he felt no fear from the figure in front of him, but he could feel how even her breathing was, her shoulders flexing with each breath against him.

"take your cubs and go upstairs, while I and my comrades take our leave" Sam watched as the wolf stopped in front of them, its eyes only 3 inches from the barrel of the shot gun. But he watched as the creature growled as if it were talking to the figure once more. "I'm here hunting something else not you and your cubs, I'll leave with nothing but these two."

The demon slowly turned its back on both of them and headed up stairs. Sam watched as the children walked into the moon light revealing 2 small cubs instead of children. quickly they leaped to another room upstairs, leaving them in silence.

Sam didn't move until the figure moved a few feet forward her guns still pointed up stairs. "go check your brother" Sam nodded as he went straight to dean, who have fallen unconscious from the blood lose. Not knowing what to do, but to get his brother to the quickest hospital. Sam pulled his brother in his arms and headed towards the door finally able to see the figure that still stood in the Same position.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Sam stated noticing the familiar tight leather jeans and black tank top with the leather long trench coat.

"Get him in the impala" was all she said before she moved backwards with Sam following her to the black car. Sam quickly placed dean into the back seat, the figure jumping into the back with his brother as he went into the front. Rimming the engine loudly Sam quickly took off down the abandon road till they hit the highway heading back into town.

"Head back to the hotel" stated the hooded figure as she placed dean's head into her lap. Sam glanced back and forth into the rear view mirror.

"What, NO we have to get him to a hospital."

"Don't argue with me, Sam"

Sam paused as he looked into the figures eyes, they were a piercing gold color, her eyes meant business and he knew better then to question her for some reason.

(How does she know my name?)

10 minutes later they had placed dean on top of his bed, his face slightly pale from the amount of blood loss, but luckily the figure had wrapped it up so that he wouldn't lose anymore.

"so now what do we…" but before Sam could continue he watched as she took a knife from the inside of her boot. "what are you doing" he was about to protest but watched as she slit her wrist the blood sipping from the wound as she kneeled next to dean.

"You have to drink dean" was all she said before she placed her cut to his lips but he still didn't move to do what she asked. Instead of waiting any longer the girl placed her cut to her own mouth making a sucking sound before she moved her arm away from her mouth once more and placed a hand behind his head to pull him closure to her. not waiting even a second longer she placed her lips against his. Sam slightly blushed as the woman kissed his brother her tongue visible as she pried his lips apart.

Dean moaned as he felt something hot press against his lips. Their lips prying his open to force something warm down his throat. He could taste the familiar metallic taste that he tasted every time he had a busted lip, but he didn't complain as he felt their fingertips scrape against his scalp. Of course the feeling of their tongue pressing against his own was the one thing that kept distracting him. He groaned at the feeling of his attacker pull away from him, his breathing staggered as he looked up into the woman's face.

"Hello gorgeous." He whispered against the woman's lips as he looked up into gold color eyes. He immediately knew it was a female do to her breast pressed up against his chest. He felt his body beginning to work once more, his head didn't hurt, and his leg began to gain feeling once more. He took in a deep breath, glad he could finally breathe.

"Dean?" Sam gave his brother a questioning look as his brothers' eyebrows rose. Not remembering much of anything other then the wolf leaning over him, pressing its claw inside his shoulder, which didn't hurt anymore. The figure leaned back, her hand still placed behind dean's neck as she placed her other wrist against his lips. "Drink"

Sam wanted to protest but he didn't as he watched his brother lick the cut of the figure, letting his lips clasp around the wound, causing a hiss to escape her lips. Slowly he began to move his hand up to grasp her forearm as he continued to drink her blood. Sam felt uneasy, but he moved towards his brothers damaged leg, noticing that the hole that had been caused by the wooden stack was now healed and gone, not even a scar remained.

Dean sucked slowly on the wound tasting the rich blood that entered his mouth, but the sound of her racing heart beat caught his attention. Pulling away, dean leaned his head back against the bed looking up into the covered face of his savior.

The figure watched as dean raised his hand to push back her black hood to reveal her dark brown locks that had a tint of red at the base. Sam took noticed to her creamy like colored skin that resembled Jessica, but her eyes were the one thing that he was mesmerized by; they were a bright gold and green color. Dean caressed her cheek watching as she placed her hand against his. rubbing her thumb slowly against it.

"He'ya handsome" dean smirked as she leaned against his hand.

"Nice to see you again…Erin"

" Erin?" Erin glanced back at the younger brother; a soft smile graced her lips as she stood from the bed her hand releasing deans. Sams eyes widened as he looked up and down the girl he had known since he was little.

Her father had been one of the great hunters and had taught there dad everything he knew, and of course they learned from her as well. She grew up normally until her father and mother had been killed almost 12 years ago leaving her alone. Dean, Sam and their father had left her at Bobbie's house after that day, leaving her to also fallow in her fathers footsteps. Sam remembered the day she turned 15 and came on the road with them from time to time until she turned 18 and left on her own coming to see them now and again. Although there was always tension between dean and their father when it came to Erin.

He couldn't recall seeing her last. She no longer wore baggy cloths like his brother or had the worn out gun. She now wore a black hooded cloak to cover her black leather pants and black tank top, although he could still see the lines of the shotgun placed underneath the cloak and the 2 machetes' that were placed on her sides.

He couldn't help but feel a since of relief as he walked over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her petit body. Erin wrapped her arms around his waist realizing that Sam was no longer shorter then her and dean.

"I hate you tall people" she murmured into his shoulder, but she regretted it after she felt him flinch at the cut he had sustained from the wolf. Without waiting Erin moved Sam to the other bed and ordered him to take off his shirt. Dean raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Hey, none of that in here" he stated but flinched as he tried to sit up but his body was still sore from the impact. Erin just gave him a glare before she grabbed something from her bag at the foot of the bed.

"Shut up dean and lay back down, before you hurt yourself. I'll take care of your brother"

"Don't take care of him to well" Sam had removed his shirt and threw it at his brother for making such remarks. Erin examined the marks on sams chest noticing that the cut was not deep.

"Here put this on it" she stated as she placed a patch full of alcohol on the wound causing Sam to hiss at the sudden pain. Dean only grinned as he laid back down his eyes feeling heavy again.

Sam continued to press the cloth against his wound as Erin moved to remove her black cloak to reveal the weapons underneath causing both boys to become fully awake. they watched her remove the holster that held 2 guns under her arms, like an officer. How she removed the 2 machetes' from her back and how she removed the knife from her boot.

Dean slightly whistled but was cut off as Erin glanced back at him slowly pulling back on the pistols safety and placing it on the table in front of her.

"I didn't realize you were traveling with dean again Sam?" Sam blinked a few times before he looked back toward the girl, scratch that; she was no longer a girl, she had become a woman.

"Yeah, um, dad had been missing and dean asked me to tag along." Dean and Sam both took noticed to how Erin flinched but continued to clean her automatic pistol. "how long has he been missing, dean?" she asked her fingertips brushing the top of the pistol. Dean glanced back at his brother before he responded. "so you haven't heard?"

Erin stopped what she was doing before she glanced back at the two boys who held grim looks in their faces. "Dad passed away almost a year ago…"

Erin was slightly taken aback by the statement taking note to their grim faces. She may not have been on good terms with the father of the brothers, but she cared if he died or not. Sam flinched at the image of the yellow eyed demon that almost killed them together. How they had found their dad lying dead on the floor and the colt missing.

"Why didn't you call me!" Erin growled as she glared at the two brothers' especially at dean, who also looked taken aback by her statement. Dean went to sit up ignoring the pain in his chest as he too glared at the girl. "Who in the hell do you think you are, telling me off when you haven't been around in…."

"Wait how did you find us?" Sam interrupted realizing immediately a lot of tension lingered between them. But Sam also took noticed to something else, both him and dean had kept a good eye out for those who followed them, so why didn't they notice her. Erin only shrugged as she sat near the window seal. "I saw you at the bar and decided to keep an eye on you."

Dean sighed as he felt his anger resigned from his body, he knew this wasn't the best time to bring up their history especially in front of Sam. Dean glanced back at the girl taking note that she kept a good distance between them both, maybe it was for the best that they didn't stay close. Although the taste of her blood off her lips made him groan.

"But where have you been?, I haven't seen you since I went to college 4 and half years ago." Dean took noticed to how her shoulder blades flexed underneath the black cloth of her tank top, but she continued to glance out the window.

"You two should get some sleep, the wolf got a good scent of your blood, so its probably best you two sleep now." She stated, authority clearly heard in her voice as she pulled one machete from the table and placed it on her lap. "I'll keep first watch."

Sam had token note to her not answering his question and he dared not ask why. From what he remembered before dean and Erin usually argued over silly objects whether it had to do with hunting or with anything else, but when it came to arguing Erin would usually win. But when it came down to it Sam would never cross Erin.

Sam glanced back at his brother, before he put on his shirt once more and turned on his side letting sleep take him. Dean on the other hand, lay on his back, his eyes glued on the woman in his room. His lips parted as if wanting to speak but he dared not too. Not in front of Sam.

So many memories filled him as he remembered the woman that now sat only a few feet away. The ones of her from when they were children, teens, then adults. It now had been two years since he had last seen her, and she had changed over the years. They had experienced almost everything together and now she stood only a few feet away. Apart of him wanted to touch her soft skin once more, to taste her lips, but didn't as he continued to watch the girl until he felt his eyes growing tired, his mind taking him back to the last fight they had long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>OH I hope you guys enjoyed the new supernatural I know I will because I love jensen ackles AKA DEAN SMEXY ASS WINCHESTER!.Okay so I know the werewolves introduced are different then the show, but I changed it to mix my own story into it, and I didn't really like the werewolves anyway thought this gave it more kick, but from now on I'll keep a little true to the show promise, let me know what you think please….!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY guys this is mage again with the second chapter. Please don't get use to the fast updates, lol. Sorry it does actually take me a long time to write a story, but I've had this story for awhile now and I thought it was about time to share it. I want to know what you guys truly think of this story and hope you review and let me know.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Dad, where is she!" dean yelled as he packed his bag pressing redial on his phone. John only watched as his son continued to frantically try and call the girl, but he knew it was no use. It had been done.<em>

"_Dean.." john stated softly, but dean was to frantic and panicked to even listen as he reached her voice mail for the 20__th__ time. "Erin, please call me…its dean, please don't make any descions until I get there...Please!" he yelled into the phone. John stood from his bed as dean grabbed his keys and hit redial once more._

"_I've got to go dad." _

"_Dean"_

"_Don't try and talk me out of it, she needs me there!"_

"_DEAN!" john yelled as he grabbed his son by the shoulders, finally getting his eldest sons attention. John bit hip lip as he shook his head slowly, trying to find a way to explain to his son that he wasn't going to help the situation._

"_Dean…you can't help her, its done"_

* * *

><p><em>("I'll take the first watch, you two get some sleep")<em> she remembered saying after dean had fallen asleep. Remembering she had pulled a chair closest to the window so that she could keep an eye out for any other creatures who had smelled the brothers blood. It was now morning, which meant they were safe for now, until night time came and the moon showed brightly over the night sky.

She stretched her legs, pointing her toes to pop the joint in her knees. Sadly sitting in one place for long always made her joints ach. Trying not wake the two brothers she pulled the curtain back slowly, her gun placed out first as the sun shown through the darkly litted room. It was about 9 in the morning so the thought of a werewolf coming at the moment seemed unlikely until later.

Slowly she stood from her chair as she moved toward the bathroom. Dean wouldn't wake up unless he was forcible woken up, of course probably a train wouldn't even wake that man up. She smirked at the thought as she placed the pistol and machete back on the kitchen table where her other weapons were placed. Trying not to make to much noise, she removed her tank top, her necklace making a slight rattle, but the boys seemed unfazed, well that's what she thought.

Sam slight flinched at the rattling sound; his eyes glanced back at the now empty chair that Erin had been sitting at before he fell asleep. He turned his attention back to the sound of something unzipping as his eyes widened at what he saw. Erin had slowly unzipped her pants, UN buttoning the last button of her leather tight jeans.

Dean had woken up at the same time as Sam, he groaned at the throbbing headache that became a dull thud. Although the first thing he looked for was Erin, the girl he knew since he was 4 years old, and as he glanced to the side to see his brother only 4 years younger then him watching as Erin stripped her clothes in front of them both. Slightly taken aback by the more tone out body that stood before him, but also by the strange symbolic tattoo placed on her left shoulder blade and even by the devils trap tattoo placed right above the side of her hip on her belly.

"You know if you boys don't stop starring soon." She glanced back at both of the boys who faces looked flushed. She stood before them in only her black laced bra and tight black leather jeans with the zipper and buttons unhooked to reveal the black laced panty.

"I will have to kill you" and with that said she grabbed one of deans shirts and walked into the bathroom door glancing back at dean once before she slamed the door shut behind her and locking it.

Sam immediately sat up and turned towards his brother who had a big grin placed on his lips. but his eyes held a serious stare just like she had before she went into the restroom.

"Dean!" sam harshly stated to get his brothers attention. Dean nodded as he turned so that both brothers sat on the edge of the bed facing each other. "How do you feel?"

Sam asked remembering the serious injuries his brother had sustained. Although dean had a hard time focusing as they both heard the shower turn on.

"dean…?" dean focused once more looking down at his leg and looked at the part where the sharp wood had torn through his skin and pants. As he looked through the hole of his jeans he found no scar or hole for that matter. He even pressed his hands against his chest, remembering he had a broken rib but apparently nothing pained him.

"what did she do to you?" sam asked as he remembered how Erin had cut herself and let his brother drink her blood. He had heard rumors of humans having the ability to heal those who were near death, but never of a human giving blood to heal another.

Dean sighed as he went to stand. his body slightly sore from the night before as he moved to his bag on the table. Of course Sam immediately took noticed to how his brother continued to ignore the question.

"Its hard to explain, Sammy." It was actually something he couldn't tell his brother; Erin had made him swear not to tell sam about what she truly was. Sam couldn't understand what was so hard about it, but apparently something was going on between Erin and dean that sam wasn't sure about.

"it can't be that hard."

Dean chuckled under his breath as he heard the water stop running. If only his brother knew about what was really happening here, although the fact that she had ran into him was no coincident. "Hey Sam, go to the store and get me some food, I'm feeling a little hungry."

Sam really didn't want to leave, but he knew dean was only trying to get him out to have some alone time with erin. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he realized why. Sam reluctantly gave in to his brother's wishes as he took his wallet that held his fake Id and credit cards, leaving dean alone in the room.

Deans mind raced as he leaned down, sitting on the wooden chair, placing his elbow on the table to support his head. Many questions such as why was she here, who was she with, why now of all times did she finally decide to see him.

He watched the doorknob slowly turn, his heart pounding loudly through his chest once she walked out of the steamed filled bathroom. He took in a deep breath as he completely took in the girl who had become a woman over the years. Her towel wrapped firmly around her B cup breast, barely covering her slim but firm ass. revealing the hour glass curve of her body to him. Her dark brown hair tangled in damped wet curls around her shoulders as sweat beamed down her flushed cheeks and exposed neck. Her golden hazel eyes were still the most favorite part of her body that he loved.

Erin took noticed to how dean sat near the table placing his hands back on his knees his eyes full of the one thing she was use to seeing since she was little, concern.

"where's Sam?" Erin asked as she grabbed another towel and began to dry her hair moving towards the small kitchen where she had placed her other bag on the counter, searching for some clothes. She really didn't want to wear deans clothes at the moment.

"he went to get something to eat" dean stated as he watched her move so gracefully, he forgot how she mesmerized him, no matter how many times he saw her he seemed entranced by her form.

"he needs to do something around here" he chuckled but he took notice to Erin tense as she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark green tank top.

"you were foolish last night, dean Winchester" she stated through gritted teeth as she shoved her dirty clothes back into the bag. Dean looked taken aback by her statement, but he figured it had to deal with the werewolf last night.

"what? The fur ball was no match for me and Sam, we would have…" but before he could finish his sentence Erin slammed her fist on the kitchen counter, her golden eyes glaring into deans green ones. "How can you think like that, you almost got you and your brother killed! Your hunters for crying out loud!"

Dean watched as she turned around leaning the mid of her back against the counter top, one hand placed over her eyes while the other folded over her chest. Dean didn't know what to do, so instead of sitting there quietly he stood from his seat wincing at the sourness in his rib cage.

This girl was not like any of the others he had met before, this woman was different, she knew him more then when it came down to physical touch. She once knew his pain, his secrets, his dreams. And like him he knew her too.

Erin sighed as she tried to calm herself down, this was the first time in the last two years since she saw dean, and the first time in years since she saw Sam. She had tried her best to stay away from the brothers, but the dreams continued to get worst the farther she got away from them. She lifted her gaze from her hand to look into the handsome face that was known as dean Winchester.

Taking noticed to his worn out blue jeans and his black shirt that clinged to his hard rock body that always sent shivers down her spine. Of course with the steal silver ring held on his right finger and with the familiar necklace placed around his muscled neck line that resembled the one she wore. His broad chin and thin lips always caught her eyes; even his short brown hair and green eyes always turned any woman's head.

Erin and dean could feel the tension build between their bodies as he slowly moved closure to her. This tension was not just anger or rage building between them, it was something more and they both wanted it.

Two years had passed between them and yet they both could feel radiating from in-between them, anger, but it was also deep sexual tension.

"you could've been killed" she whispered trying to retain the flame and anger she had built for awhile as she remembered what she saw in her nightmare.

"how did you know where I was?" dean asked his voice low as if not wanting the walls to hear him speak. She watched as he moved his hand to caress her cheek, but she pushed it aside her anger fully returning to her.

"you shouldn't have to ask me that" she glared back at him, knowing fully well that dean knew of her abilities "although I want to know what the hell you both were thinking taking on a werewolf"

dean was starting to get mad, he was probably one of the best hunters known to many, and for her to question him irked him.

"hey that hairball was getting what was coming to him, and that's not the point, why did you come here."

Erin sensed where he was going with this question, but bringing it up would only bring bad memories to her and dean.

"you just show up randomly out of the blew after two years and expect me to listen to you" dean was officially angry and they both knew it. "You can't just randomly tell me after all these years what to do, especially after…."

Dean winced as he felt something hot slap across his cheek, it had been Erin. Bringing that up was a taboo to her especially and she wasn't about to talk about it now.

"I came because I saw you die, you son of a bitch!" she yelled at him his head still tilted to the side as he listened to her words. "I came because I saw what it did to you and what it would have done to Sam if I hadn't shown up" she could feel hot tears build at the corner of her eyes, a few drops slowly flowing down. "so don't you dare blame me for your dumb ass mistake!"

dean glanced up at her, her eyes full of hate and rage from his words. She was being sincere and he knew it. But he could also see lust glazed over her eyes even as she stood there before him.

"maybe I should just disappear agia….!" Before Erin could stop him she felt his lips roughly claim her owns in a deep kiss. She gasped as she felt his right hand move to the side of her neck to pull her closure while the other grabbed her ass firmly in his hand and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his hips grinding his pelvis against her own.

A part of her wanted to stop this before Sam got back, but as soon as she felt his tongue brush against her lips, demanding for entrance, she complied without complain at the feeling of his tongue entering her cavern to brush against her own. She pulled him closure to her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightening her hold around his waist.

Dean didn't know what was coming over him, but he needed this release and he knew she needed it too. There was to much sexual tension for them to be even in the same room without touching each other.

"Dean …" she moaned against his lips as she felt him push her on top the kitchen counter, her legs still wrapped around him as he grinded his harden erection against her exposed clit. She could feel his hardness from behind his pants and it was making her head spin at the thought of having him inside her again.

The only thing keeping him from sheathing himself completely inside her at that moment was his clothing. She only had her towel on so at least that would be the simplest part.

Dean pulled away from her warm lips, quickly removing his shirt feeling her fingertips grip the hem of it to help him get it off faster, although it made him more anxious at the feeling of her fingertips brush against his bare chest. He wanted to take his pants off already, but he watched as she cupped his face between her hands, pulling him closure once more so that he could kiss her.

The kiss this time wasn't rough or urgent it was soft and gentle as she nibbled on his lower lip, letting her hands move behind his head scrapping the back of his skull. He shivered at the feeling, for some reason he didn't like it when others did it, but when Erin scrapped her fingertips against his hair slowly and sensually he felt his body get excited even more. Every other woman had finger nails causing scratches every where, but he liked how her fingertips felt against his skull, she had no claws. He moaned at the feeling of her chest pressing against him as he pulled her closure.

("she sure knows how to Handel a man…")

Although the thought of someone else touching her made his chest growl, but the feeling of her hands moving to his pants completely erased that thought.

Erin moaned against his lips ad she went to pull off his belt, while he slowly began to remove her towel. She wasn't sure where this would leave them after, but at the moment she didn't care as dean began to slip the towel from her chest..

"wait.." dean stopped as he glanced up into Erin's eyes which seemed clouded with something else.

"what?" he asked breathlessly, wanting to continue as he began to nuzzle into her neck only to be pushed away again.

"your brothers coming" was all she had to say before she quickly tied her robe once more to her body slipping down for the counter before she grabbed one of deans button up shirts . she liked how it didn't clinged to her body, deans shirts always suited her just fine, and plus she liked his scent.

Dean watched as she quickly stripped before him, not making it any easier for him to control himself as the white towel slipped slowly down her back as if teasing him.

"Lucky towel " he growled to himself. He winced as he took noticed to the marks on her back, some of them he remembered clearly where she had gotten them from, but there were a few new ones that he couldn't quiet remember.

Once Erin had completely button up deans shirt, although it still showed a lot of cleavage, Sam suddenly walked in with a bag full of chips and a box with hamburgers inside.

Sam had expected something to be going on as soon as he walked in through the door, but the only thing different was that dean already had his shirt off, while Erin wore one of deans older shirts, her damp locks getting the back of it wet.

"this is akward" sam thought to himself, before he placed the food down on the counter as he glanced from one person to the other. Dean seemed out of breath while the girl only looked a little flushed, but not completely embarrassed.

"good, I'm starving." Dean was about to grab his favorite beacon cheeseburger, but before he could grab it erin had taken it from the box and was now slowly unwrapping it.. Dean glared at her, everyone knew better then to keep dean away from his beacon cheeseburger. Only a smirk graced her lips as she took a bite out of the cheeseburger slowly and seductively, she lived to tease him. dean couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her do this.

Sam only rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Opening his laptop to research about the werewolf they witnessed last night. John, sam and dean hunted a werewolf when they were only kids, but he couldn't remember them looking like they did last night. Werewolves usually transformed and sustained human form not really transforming to much like the wolves they saw last night.

"hmmm" he hummed to himself as he took a fry from the bag and nibbled on it. "what is it, sam?" dean asked as he went back behind the counter and grabbed his tossed off shirt his eyes still on erin. Erin went to stand next to the beds as she grabbed her black girl boxers and slowly pulled them on, knowing fully well that dean was still watching her. she didn't know why, but everything seemed to be going back to the way it had been two years ago before…

"did you find something else on the werewolves" she quickly stated before those memoriese came back to her once more. sam only quirked an eyebrow as if frustrated with something.

"I still don't get it, me, dad, and dean have seen werewolves before, but none of them are like this."

"what do you mean?" dean asked a little confused as he tried to recall the first werewolf he witnessed. "their the same, aren't they?"

"well people make up stories all the time saying that werewolves actually have the hair, fangs, and abilities as a wolf or can transform their bodies into a wolfs, but we only known them as humans by day and werewolves during the lunar cycle." He typed a few more times " last night the wolves were like the creatures in the story, but the regular ones we've faced have always had the form of a human and just claws…"

Before sam could continue erin had moved toward the kitchen counter and pulled out a journal. The journal was similar to the one their father had given them, but the one she held was a lot more thicker do to the massive papers inside it was even more worn out then their dads. Erin placed the journal on the table and flipped open to the part with a piece of fur and scribbled writing on the page.

"if you two had looked deeper you would have found this" dean and sam looked down at the old journal taking noticed that it belonged to erins father, and probably grandfather before that. Sam pushed his brows together as he took note to the hand writeing.

"this can't be right, is it?" he question glancing back at erin who had her arms folded over chest while her hand help up the burger for dean to take, which he did gladely.

"wait I thought shape shifters could only change into humans?" dean asked, Sam was a little puzzled about that statement but agreed.

"Shape shifters were originally designed to shape itself into animals or anything that it can copy, but there origins came from these shape shifters." Sky stated, rolling her eyes at how little the boys actually knew about the world about

"I guess some of those stories weren't lying after all." Erin stated as she walked over to her bag once more and grabbed her shirt and pants. "Stated back to the 17-1800s werewolves always had the ability to transform into wolfs, that's where the shapeshifter rumor began to unfold, because they could turn into other animals too. But most shapeshifter took the form of wolves because of not only the indivdual power of the wolf, but also the power of the pack."

"so that's why there were 2 adult forms, and 2 child like ones" stated sam as he recalled the smaller children at the stop stair case.

"I'm not finished" erin said as she moved to the bathroom to change, leaving the door open so that she could continue talking. Dean sat at the other end of sam not wanting to tempt himself anymore then he already had, his mouth filled with beacon. "shapeshifter in the beginning not only had the ability to take on the form of a wolf, but also manipulate the shape of the body, that's why the werewolf you saw last night had the form of a wolf, but the body of a man, it was an elder wolf not a new one. These creatures go almost back to civil war times when the indians still claimed the west."

Sam and dean glanced at one another slightly confused "so your saying the werewolves we saw last night have been alive since the 18th century, that doesn't make any sense…"

"yeah, I mean don't werewolves age like we do?" dean questioned glancing back to see erin return from the bathroom.

"yes they do, but these werewolves are different still. Werewolves of today don't hunt in packs and most certaintly don't have the ability to transform into a wolfs body." Erins eyes softened a bit. "my father would call these new werewolves new bloods, because they aren't as smart and don't have the same abilities. The werewolves that could transorm and take on a prey in packs were called old bloods. My father met one and became an allie to them so he learned a lot about taking down old bloods and new bloods."

Dean watched as erin brushed her fingertips along her fathers old journal the sudden image of her and her father years ago suddenly came to mind. "my father also spoke of how old bloods could breed with humans and continue the bloodline through the ages. So the new bloods are created through a bite, while the ones you saw last night were born with the werewolf blood in their veins."

Sam pondered on the new nology erin had given them, it seemed odd and yet he was not surpriesed. Dean on the other hand just grabbed one of his guns from the bag and pulled out a few of the shells for it.

"well if you two nerds are done with the history lesson we can talk about how we're gonna take down the son of bitches before the lunar cycle ends." Dean stated as he pulled at the silver shells that he placed in the holder. Erin watched as he did this and rolled her eyes.

"you know silver bullets won't kill it unless you have over 100 bullets to pierce it directly in the heart." Dean and sam paused glancing back at one another before they turned back to look at erin who was pulling on holster behind her back like the ones cops wore to hold their guns under their jackets. Erin then moved to the table and pulled on the silver machete that gleamed at her touch.

"you need" erin sliced a long cut on her hand, causing both boys to flinch and sit up immediately. "stop that!" dean yelled as he pulled the machete from her and grasped onto her bleeding hand.

"devils trapped blood" she whispered as she spilled it on the other silver shells causing them to shine brightly at the contact. Dean brows furrowed together as he grabbed the cloth Sam held out and wrapped it around her hand.

"what are you talking about?" Sam questioned a little taken aback by erins actions as dean continued to wrap the wound tightly. Erin on the other hand pulled the bottom of her shirt up to reveal the devils trap tattoo placed on the side of her lower belly.

"when a person wears this tattoo the devils trap personal barrier begins to not only protect me, but also my blood….its the one thing my father told me to get when I turned 10." Dean and Sam both looked confused, not understanding the existent of her nology apparently. Erin pulled away from dean to go into the bathroom but turned to look at the boys.

"let the blood soak into the shells and then will move out"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I probably wont update next chapter till the end of January, I have to finish my other two first before I update a third, but as soon as I update those I will most defiantly update this. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i haven't updated this one in awhile, but heres the third chapter, if you like it please review at the end! thank you**

* * *

><p>Sam and dean waited patiently in the impala as erin walked into a library just a few miles up from their hotel. They had done a lot of rreasearch on werewolves and methological studies on them, but they didn't get a chance to look up the house that the last victum had been attacked at. The attacks were randomn, but also close to the house, so dean thought nothing of it. Sam on the other hand didn't really look up much information on the house or its former residence so erin had gone in to look up the history of the house.<p>

"god, i hate waiting" dean stated a little annoyed at the fact that a woman had ordered both of them to stay in the car. No other woman in his life had ordered him around before, well not like this.

"hey dean?" sam asked after the long pause became to much for him. Dean glanced to the side as his younger brother who had a questioningly look on his face.

"what now?"

Dean asked already irritated enough, but knowing that sam would probably asked something to piss him even more.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but…"

"then don't ask it" sam just shook it off before he continued. "you said that dad learned from erins dad, but then why did dad hate her so much?"

Dean could recall the many times that he had snuck erin into their hotel room at night and out before their dad would even be back. He remembered how sams eyes would brighten every time she came, how his small arms wrapped around her waist while his head rested against her belly. Even when they slept sam and erin would share a bed together. Dean and erin were both 14 and were well aware of eachothers physical differences as they got older, so it was better for her to share with the 10 year old sam who was just happy to hug something in his sleep.

"its complicated sam" dean stated not wanting to bring back memiories that he didn't want to remember. Sam on the other hand just shook his head at his brother. Every since he was little the three of them had grown to love erin as apart of the family, but after her 12th birthday everything had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam nuzzled closely into the chest of the woman that held him close, he had never knew his mother for she had died 6 months after his birth. of course as an 10 year old he didn't care much for girls, but as erin held him close he felt safe as if no one could touch him or hurt him. Even the monsters that he knew exsisted under his bed or in the closets, he felt safe with erin holding him and dean sleaping back to back with him.<strong>

**Erin slowly rubbed her fingertips along his back soothing him to a light sleep, even though he knew dean and erin never slept through the night. Sam eyes closed as he listened to the sound of her heart beat, it was like a soft thudd of a butterflyies wings but it was strong like the pouncing sounds of the lions on animal planet. He loved that sound as he slowly felt himself fall into a deep sleep.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" sam gasped at the feeling of someone yanking his warm comfort beinging pulled away from him.**

**"DAD!" dean yelled as he jumped out of bed to find his dads hands wrapped around erins throat…**

* * *

><p>"well.." the sound of erins voice suddenly caught his attention. she walked to the driver side and leaned against the window, handing the papers to dean. Dean of course took noticed to the low cut of her tantop and for some reason sam did too, but quickly looked away "looks like you have some catching up to do. Apparently someone by the name of emily fairshaw was the original owner of the house since it was built in 1755, and get this" erin handed them a birth recorded of emily fairshaw, but their was a blank on one line. "they don't have anything about her death?"<p>

Sam asked a little taken aback by what erin had found, but now they had a little more of a background of the house. Erin opened the back of the impala and jumped in.

"it turns out that in the 18 hundreds that someone bought the land to be a reservation for wild animals and guess who were the main causes for protects."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that the big bad wolf hangs out there" dean stated as he looked at the oldest picture of the house taken in 1812 with a woman standing in front of it with a man standing next to her, holding her in a loving questure.

"so is this emily fairshaw, then whos…"

"that's her husband, bischop fairshaw, he was a woods men and an experet when it came to wolves"

Dean glanced from the paper then glanced back at erin who looked pleased with her opened it up. self, a smirk placed on her lips.

"what are you smiling about, this doesn't tell us anything other then this house is really old." Erin rolled her eyes at dean and then handed him another folder. Sam took it and

"if you had looked further at the recent owners you would have seen something rather familiar about it." Dean looked at the paper and saw the lisciense picture of a woman and a man, then looked back at the older picture from 1812.

"the recent owners are now melissa fairshaw and eric fairshaw, who have recently inheritited the land from their family, but take a look at the picture then and now." Sam and dean gave a eachother a guick look before they compared the 2 in the old photo to the new one.

"their…."

"the same, so lets go boys" sam nodded as erin leaned back against the back seat and closed her eyes. "let me know when we're there"

Dean glanced back at the girl noticing her muscles relax against the impalas black seat. Sam nodded to her before the slowly moved out of the parking lot. After about a moment sam continued.

"is it because shes different?" dean rolled his eyes as he diregarded the question not wanting to reveal the true reason why their father hated her. Dean glanced back at the sleeping form behind him remembering the last words his father had told her and had continued to tell her sense

"let me go!" erin hissed as john tightened his grip on her neck cutting off the air supply to her lungs. She desperatly tried to pry away his hands from her neck, but john was a lot bigger then she was and a lot stronger. But she knew deep down that she could take him if sammy weren't there.

Dean watched helplessly from the side as sam moved to grab their father. "let her go!" sam yelled throwing small hits at his fathers back. John glanced back between the brothers then back at the girl pinned against the wall, before he slowly realesed his hold on the girl

"leave and don't come back!"

dean pulled into the old drive way of the abandon house their guns fully loaded, erin sat up and pulled out her machsete. Sam and dean guickly turned around as she sliced her hand, the blood staining the silver blade perfectly. Before dean and sam could even get out, erin had moved toward the front of the car.

"you two stay here" erin stated as she pulled on one of her machestes twirling it between her fingertips as she slowly moved towards the house. Dean and sam glance at one another before they jumped out of the car moved to her side.

"I told you two to.." but she never finished before she heard a loud growl erupt from inside the house the sound and smell of the wolf was strong to her senses. Sam and dean felt the need to step in front of erin, but they both froze as they watched the red brown haired wolf emerge from the door its fangs bared as it crawled over, but stopped where the shadow cut off. Dean went to point his pistol at the wolf, but erin stopped him by placing her hand on the gun.

"wait"

"what, I can shoot the fur ball now…" dean protested but erin slowly placed her maschete back in her jacket before she moved forward to the wolf whose golden eyes watched her curiously.

"erin" sam stated wanting to follow, but dean placed his arm in front of him to keep him there. At first he never did as she asked, episcally when he was younger, but as time grew between them he learned to trust her judgments and become her back up. Even though he hated it. Sam justed nodded as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, erin moving to stand only a few feet away from the creature.

"I have no warning or anger toward your clan, elder." The wolf growled at the elder statment, but watched as erin kneeled to one knee and placed her head down in submission. Dean watched curiously while sam become more confused but held his barrel up just in case. " I mean no harm to your cubs either, Mother of the old bloods, I am only here to stop the one that has slautered your alpha mate."

Sam and dean immedatiely became confused by the statement, but stiffened as the wolfs body began melt away. Its fur slowly falling off its built body, which also began to shrink. Its shoulder blade hunched up reaveling the spine along the smooth dark tane skin that gleamed as the fur fell to its feet below. Its snout began to move back against the face to reavel the face and features of a human, but not any human a woman.

Dean eyes immediately traveled up and down the body of the woman who stood completely naked before them. Sam quickly hit the back of his brothers who twitched at the assault. Rolling his eyes at his brother he realesed the tight grip on the barrel and placed it to his side.

Erin stood too her feet and removed her black coat from around her and held it for the woman to take. At first she dared not touch it, but after a moment of glanceing from erin to the two behind her she took the garment and wrapped it around herself.

"they…" the woman growled at sam and dean, her eyes turning a slight gold and red color at once.

"will not hurt your cubs, they are safe" erin stated unfazed at the womans transfermation, which still seemed supernatural to the boys. "they are not aware of your kind my lady, please forgive them"

Dean only smirked before he took a step forward holing his arms out in a apoligetic questure. "yeah sorry about that, we didn't know lycans actually excisted." He smirked, but sam only shook his head more and erin rolled her eyes.

"disregard him, his dad dropped him on his head a few times when he was a baby." Erin stated taking note that dean squeenched his face slightly not liking that statement, but his brother chuckled softly to himself.

"my name is erin winchester, and this is dean and sam winchester, we are here to help you capture your alphas killer." The statement caught dean off guard, weren't they here to kill the wolf in front of them.

"why should I trust you human?" the shewolf growled folding her arms over her chest her aubern curls clearly seen in the sun light. Erin slowly lifted her shirt to reveal the devils trap mark on her hib bone. The wolfe growled and moved away from erin causing sam and dean to look back at eachother in confusion.

"because I have no need to hunt you down emily…" dean finally took noticed to the girl, he had not realized it before but the girl was similar to the girl in the photo. "damn"

"what?" sam asked confused as his brother looked from the picture to the shewolf who guestured them inside the house. "how old is she?"

"ummm almost 300 maybe 400 years old…why?" sam stated a little taken back by the question. Then dean looked up at him and grinned.

"shes pretty hot for a werewolf…." Sam paused and rolled his eyes at his brothers idiotic statement.

"dean.." he sighed as he followed the two woma inside the .

"what?"

"what do you mean alphas killer?" sam questioned once they were inside, waiting in the living room for the shewolf to return.

Erin glanced from the starecase to dean who looked confused at the whole ordeal. Sam had an idea of something being off about the two wolfs and even her turning into a human infront of them.

"if you two had paid attention last night you would understand by now." Erin groaned as she leaned up against one of the walls her arms folded over her chest. Sam continued to ponder, but dean moved to stand in front of erin placing an arm over her shoulder to now hover over her, although to sam it seemed more like dean wanted to just be close to her.

"see we're not as smart as you princessess so, would you like to fill us in on the joke here." Erin only smirked at how dena tried to act tough to her, but he didn't intmidate her in the least and that what she loved about it.

"well if you had paid attention to the years or weeks before the incident in the last few days, you would have realized something was off." Erin stated as she pushed from the wall purposely brushing her lips against his neck as she moved to stand near sam.

"first off, did you even bother to realize the alpha male isn't here?"

Now that she mention it sam only witnessed the female and the cubs, but then he remembered the other wolf last.

"I thought that the first wolf was the alpha…?" sam questioned trying to place the puzzle pieces together one step at a time. He took noticed to how erin rolled her eyes before she folded her arms over her chest once more. Her eyes wondering back from both brother as she spoke.

"in a pack, there is only one alpha male and alpha female, it is natural for a male to leave from time to time to go hunting or in this case work for long distances at a time leaving the alpha female to care for the pack…" erin stated walk around the square damaged room, her shoes squeiking against the wooden floors. Dean rolled his eyes as he went to stand near sam who continued to listen. "so from what ur saying about this alpha crap…emily's is the girl incharge here…"

Sky nodded, contining on with her story "but usually females are not really as big as there alpha, the one you saw last night was just a wonderier, he is not the packs alphas."

Dena looked confused at erin.

"and how do you know that…?"

"because alpha males of a pack are usually larger compared to its followers…." Erin smearked her eyes wondering over both brothers. "right sam.." she teased before moving into the hall way where she waited for emily. Dean and sam both looked at the other before dean took noticed to the one thing sam always had over him, height. Dean turned around ready to comfront erin, but he stoped as emily came down wearing jeans and brown tanktop giving erin her jacket back.

"what do you know of my mates death…." Emily demanded her eyes boring into erins with rage, at first dean thought she was going to jump erin at any secound, but the way they both held themselves up made him rethink that.

"your mate was killed off by another male, a wondier that has killed here before…." Erin watched as emlies deminar changed once more as her face was now close to eachother. Dean went to move, but erin held her hand up to keep him in his place. "he killed my mate and my eldest son….is that enough information for you…"

Erin did not flinch at the closeness of the shewolf, but she dared not pull away only leaving dean and sam to watch.

"you have suffered, and I am sorry, but the wondier has killed on long enough and we are here to stop it…"

Dean watched as emily step back as if scared her eyes widen and her teeth bared, but she did not move to attack just to keep her distance.

"you know what will happen then..?" sam and dean both looked confused at the shewolfs statement as if a sudden mutual feeling passed between the two females.

"that is what I'm trying to prevent, here.." erin grabbed something from her pocket, never breaking eye contact, as she threw a key toward the woman who caught it with ease.

"lets get you outta here, shall we…?"

Night had fallen after sam had taken emily and the her children to a hotel and hour away from where they were. Sam had thought dean would have been against the whole idea of sam going alone but someone had to go with emily to make sure nothing would happen, but dean didn't want to leave erin alone with a werewolf either. So it had lead to the decsion of dean staying behind to set up a trap for the wonding werewolf, although sam had agreed to return as soon as he could so that just left dean and erin alone the rest of the time.

"alright sammy, see you in a bit…." Stated dean as he passed through the hallway. Closing his phone dean entered the living room to find erin leaning against one of the window seals, her leg pressed against the wall while her arms folded in front her chest. It was like he was seeing her again for the first time in years. His eyes wondering down her body as if she were naked once more.

"please stop…" dean brows pushed together his gaze moving to her eyes. She look slightly frustrated but she didn't turn to look at him. She had her ways of knowing what he was doing, even if he was just looking at her. Dean moved to stand next to her.

"whats your problem." Dean huffed placing his shotgun over his shoulder, his eyes watching her body. He had known her since she was litte, it was no surprise that he could tell something big was on her mind, but he felt compelled to comfort her. Without thinking about it he let his knuckels brush against her cheek, but he never expected what came next. Dean had ended up being pinned to the hard wood floor with erin ontop of him her hands placed on either side of his head while her eyes bored into his own. His shot gun long forgotten at thiss point.

"I said stop…" erin growled, biting her lip as her eyes traveled down to his very own lushes lips, the sound of his blood pulsing loudly through his veins made her throat burn.

"why…" dean teased, but apart of her knew he was being seriouse espically when his eye wouldn't look away. Erin sighed before she leaned forward once more their face inches from the other. There breaths mingled with eachother only building the sexual tension that had not disappated from that morning. Dean couldn't help but but groan at the feeling of her arms moving to wrap around his head her fingertips purposly scrapping his scalp roughly. But before dean could lean in more to taste her lips she moved to sit up so that she now straddled his hips, this sadly did not help.

"if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask…" erin rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on his abdomn near the edge of his pants, but dean was to concentrated on touching her that he had almost missed her words.

"I know about the deal dean…"

Dean was a little taken aback by her statement espically since his mind was currently on the hand near his zipper.

"what deal…" hoping she had not meant that deal, but a part of him knew that she had figured it out even if he had wished she hadn't. he moved to sit up so that he could wrap his arms around her waist, but was stopped when she pulled away and went to stand.

"don't play dumb with me dean winchester, the deal to bring sam back in exchange for your soul…."

Erin watched as something passed in deans eyes, but she didn't question it once he moved to stand. There was not point in hiding it any longer, his mind wondering back to that day he had summoned the crossroads demon. Sam had been killed and the thought of lossing his younger brother had seemed like a bad nightmare that was never going to end, so he decided to change that. The plan had been simple make the deal and in 10 years he would go to hell, but the cross roads demon had given him a year to live before he was dragged into hell.

"how did you…"

"I told you already, I had a dream….." dean rolled his eyes at her words, she reminded him of sam at times but she was a whole new level. He moved closure to her, but he could see it in her eyes that he was not allowed to touch her. "how could you make a deal like that!"

"what was I suppose to do then, let sam die!" it couldn't be held back anymore, they had been holding back so much already it was a wonder that they were still in the same room. He walked till he was practically hovering over her. "tell me what I should of done, tell me!"

Erin had never saw this much anger and frustration in his eyes, it was a turn on. _"stop thinking like that…"_

"you could have called me, anything I could have helped you get sam back!" erin yelled

"I can't believe this.." dean growled as pushed back the front of his hair turning to pase around for a secound, he knew he was going to say something he was going to regret but erin continued to yell.

"but you of all people should know that when somethings dead it should stay dead dean, we've all gone through this before!" that it he had lost it

"then I should be dead!" he moved to face her once more "my dad should have lived and I should have died did you know that!"

Erin was taken back by what he meant, but she never had time to ask. "he made a deal and sacrificed himself in exchange for my life and the colt…." Erin cut him off yelling just as loud as he did.

"that doesn't make it right dean winchester, don't you feed me that bullshit about your father sacfricing himself or you,because you still shouldn't have done it!" erin watched as dean moved to grab her but she quickly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled her knee up to hit him in the gut and threw him to the side. Dean grunt at the feeling of his shoulder blade landing in wall bruising the muscle completely.

"so do you think it was honorable to sacrfice your self because your daddy did it too, grow up dean, because you just fucked up…" erin went to grab her silver machete on the window seal and try and get some air but her finger tips only brushed the hilt before she was tossed back against a wall. She hissed at the way her back connected to the wall but she grabbed for the hands the grabbed her wrist.

"Dean STOP!" erin yelled as dean pinned her wrist to the wall she was agianst. Dean pushed himself roughly against her, burroing his face into her hair before he pulled back and realesed her. He took a few steps back before they both look up once more into eachothers eyes.

"you have no right to lecture me about what mistakes I've made erin…." Dean stated, malicouse clearly heard.

"it wasn't a mistake…" erin bit back as she stood up straight once more her hands balled into a fist right about now. She wanted to throw dean across the room and she probably could, but she knew better. "it was my descion..."

"no we should have made that descion together!" dean yelled back as he moved to the side not taking notice to the door opening. Erin paused at the sound.

"dean…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNA…!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, but stopped short once he saw sam walk through the door.


End file.
